How to save money on campus
There are alot of ways to save money at UNCG.... 1.) Bike or walk. If you need a good/cheap bike, check out Recycles on Spring Garden near Mendenhall or the Bike Garage on Battleground near downtown. And remember to register your bike with the parking office to join the UNCG Bike Club and receive discounts at local bike shops: 15% off bike repair labor at the Bike Garage on Battleground near downtown, 10% off parts and accessories at Cycles de Oro on Battleground near Ed McKay Used Books, 10% off parts and accessories at Paceline on Battleground near Whole Foods, coupons for discounts at Performance on Battleground near IHOP, 10% off parts and accessories at Recycles on Spring Garden near Mendenhall, 10% off parts and accessories at Revolution on Spring Garden near Holden, and 10% off parts and accessories at REI at Friendly Shopping Center. 2.) Eat in the Spartan Restaurant '''(formerly known as The Caf) using a meal plan rather than buying food elsewhere. DO NOT buy food on campus outside the main dining hall unless you have declining balance! You wouldn't believe how much money you can save this way. 3.) '''Shop carefully '''on and off campus. Most basic items are cheaper at one of the convenience marts on Tate Street compared to the C-Stores on campus. Think before you buy. What do you actually need? Are you sure you want to spend your cash or use a credit/debit card? Try a consumption cleanse experiment for one week to see how much you can do without and how much money you can save. 4.) '''Rent FREE movies '''at the Teaching and Learning Center in the McIver Building. Selection is great, including newer movies. 5.) '''Order used textbooks '''from Amazon.com -- the savings are significant! Also buy and sell used books at Addam's on Tate, Ed McKay's on Battleground, or the Barnes & Noble on campus. 6.) '''Park carefully '''on and off campus. If you drive to campus more than once a week, purchase a permit and park only in the areas designated by your permit. If you rarely drive to campus, park in a deck and pay just $1 per hour. DO NOT park at a meter unless you pay (25 cents per 15 minutes) and are only going to be there for a few minutes. NEVER park in a fire lane or other no parking zone. Parking is enforced 24/7 and tickets range from $15 to $250 and up so be careful at all times. When in doubt about where to park, call the parking office for help, (336) 334-5681. Ask for a free loading/unloading permit valid for up to 30 minutes in designated spaces. And remember permits are refunded on a prorated basis through March 31st so you can get some of your money back if you stop driving to campus before the end of the year. 7.) '''Ride HEAT buses FREE with a UNCG ID! Higher Education Area Transit (HEAT) is especially for local colleges and universities so you won't have to sit next to any crack heads (uneducated ones at least). Greensboro Transit Authority GTA is FREE with a UNCG ID too. And the Piedmont Authority for Regional Transportation PART offers student discounts to places like Boone, Chapel Hill, and the NC Zoo. 8.) 'Pick up a FREE planner '''at the EUC Information Desk instead of buying a calendar. These planners are completely FREE and perfect for writing in appointments/homework. 9.) '''Rideshare '''instead of driving alone. Carpooling with just one other person can cut your transportation expenses in half! Find travel buddies for daily commuting, riding home, and/or special trips by registering online to join the UNCG Carpool Club. 10.) '''Plan your classes carefully '''to graduate on time and make the most of your college experience. Take a full course load (12 semester hours or more) every fall and spring semester. Summer tuition is more expensive so don't take summer classes unless you have to. Work during the summer and save as much money as possible. Never drop a class unless it is absolutely necessary. Take night classes and park free in lot 7 behind Graham after 5pm or get a discounted evening only Walker Deck permit. Study abroad and enjoy the perks of inexpensive international travel. Register through the consortium to take classes at other schools. '''And always remember the golden rule of college finance... do not borrow more money through student loans than you truly need because eventually you will have to pay it all back! ' Category: How to